World's Best Grilled Cheese
by Sarah the mutant farm girl
Summary: Sam and Athena have been hunting together, and living in close quarters. They’re well into that comfy friend phase but neither can douse the fact that there is something more underneath. This will tie in to my series very soon. It’s a supplement for it.


-1**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or any related materials

**Title:** World's Best Grilled Cheese

**Summary: **Sam and Athena have been hunting together, and living in close quarters. They're well into that comfy friend phase but neither can douse the fact that there is something more underneath. This will tie in to my series very soon. It's a supplement for it.

**A/N: **_Yes, Sam/Athena finally! I hope you guys like this because it's been driving me nuts a while and I want your opinions before it actually becomes part of the series. So R&R people._

Athena pulled on Sam's hoodie and soaked up his scent. It wasn't always easy to be a guys friend but when you want to be more than just his friend it's never easy. He flashed her a quick smile and she fought not to go weak at the knees. He pulled a chair out for her, ever the gentlemen, before sitting down across from the blonde.

"Warm?" he asked.

"Yea, thanks." waved over the waitress.

"Why are we here, anyway?" They'd just left a hunt and had stopped late the night before, at motel Autumn remembered being a guest in once before.

"Best grilled cheese in the world." Athena Daemon promised.

"Tomato soup too?" he grinned looking every bit like a puppy promised a ride.

"Of course, Sammy!" He'd given her the warm and fuzzy feeling she was starting to become addicted too.

"Then where's our server?" she matched his grin with her own. A little chestnut haired woman came and took their order. After she left the pair fell into comfortable conversation, that only made sense to them.

"I think its only fair that they get molested by a spook, now." Athena reasoned. Sam folded his hands behind his head watching her pick at her straw paper.

"You say that like we volunteered for it."

"Yea, and nothing in life is fair." she rolled her eyes leaning forward. "But can't you just see it? The look on Autumn's face?" Sam chuckled.

"Why don't you draw it?" Athena nodded.

"I may have to do that." she bounced in her seat. "So did they cause you much worry this week?"

"Nope, they're too stubborn to call it quits. I think those two will be driving us crazy in the afterlife."

"Well, they had me worried. I'm likely to wake up one morning and Autumn'll have us packed up to leave." she shook her head sadly.

"I'll fight her for ya."

"Oh that's something I'd pay to see."

Food arrived as an awkward silence fell on the table. All their silences seemed to be awkward anymore. Athena pulled the hood up on her borrowed shirt, hiding from Sam's occasional looks. The hoodie was drenched in his scent and it made her feel safer than logical. She'd never been on this team in the love game. Even with Will it hadn't felt like this.

Mackenzie had once told her that loves are like different flavored ice creams, this was a somewhat comforting thought. Will was like rainbow sherbet, while Sam was more classic a vanilla or chocolate. Something comforting, predictable, and safe. She looked up and met his eyes. Sam smiled a goofy crooked grin.

"Your thinking bad thoughts." he said sagely.

"What makes you say that?" she asked ready to go on the offensive.

"Not bad-bad. Just serious." he amended. "When ever you're thinking seriously you get this crease in your brow, and you frown."

"I do not!" she protested.

"You so do, Teenie." Athena slumped down crossing her arms and pouted.

"Don't."

"Do, but I think its kinda… cute." he smirked a little.

"I don't care." she kept pouting. Sam gave a martyred sigh, picking up his spoon.

"I bet you can't do this." he balanced the spoon on the tip of his nose, crossing his eyes.

"I thought you weren't betting me anymore?" Athena asked licking her spoon clean placing it on the end of her own nose. It fell off four times before she finally go it to stay.

"Ha Ha!" Sam laughed. "You're doing it again."

"Jerk." Athena stuck her tongue out, causing the spoon to crash to the table.

"You love me and you know it." he choked out between laughs.

"Oh, that's beside the point." she slapped a hand over her mouth, blushing bright red. Sam cocked his eyebrow watching her display.

"Did you save room for dessert?" their waitress returned.

"No, thank you." Sam smiled. "Just the bill, please."

"Of course." the petite woman handed Sam the bill. "Have a nice day."

"You too." Sam went to the register to settle the bill, before coming to take Athena away. " Come on, your sister is going to wonder where we are." Athena stood following him to the borrowed Impala, keeping her hands in the pocket of Sam's shirt.

"What I said in there…" she trailed not sure where to go. Sam held up his hand, opening the door for her.

"Don't worry about it, Tee." he told her before rounding the car to the driver's side.

"But what if it is true?" she asked timidly. They'd been headed to this conversation for a while, and now that it was here she was afraid of his response. Had she read him all wrong? Had all those tender moments just been shows of friendship and nothing more?

"Athena," he turned in his seat to face her. Their lips brushed when she leaned in, positioning herself to give him her full attention. They both pulled back, shocked.

"Sam, I'm sorry I didn't" he cut her off running fingers through her hair and dragging her into him. He kissed her, again, lacing his arms around her. Athena wanted to give herself over to the kiss, it would have been so easy, but she wasn't willing to get hurt. She had to know if he was really ready, that this wasn't some build up from hunting, and living too close. "Are you sure?" she pulled away, not enough that he wasn't still holding her, even though the gear shift wasn't very comfortable sticking in her thigh. How had she even got this far over anyway?

"God, Athena. I'm not sure of anything anymore. But you are," he paused. "Aren't you?"


End file.
